suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Oven Man
Hi, welcome to Suda51 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jasper Batt Jr. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpongeBathBill (Talk) 12:59, July 30, 2010 Card icons Hey, why would you upload NMH card art when every image was already uploaded to the site? GrislyGrizzly 02:42, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Wait I see what you did with the actual menu icons - but the Mask of the Legendary Wrestler photos were already up. It could have saved you a little time. No worries though GrislyGrizzly 02:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I added the card icons so it was easier for people to see which card was which from the list. And yeah, for some reason I'd thought that the images for the Wrestler cards were much lower-res than these (these are directly ripped from the disc, if the originals were ripped from the disc as well then... whoops), so I thought I'd just make sure we had a higher-res version to use in case we wanted/needed to. Oven Man 06:43, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::They came from the disc, only they were upscaled to more or less 15 pixels larger. The ones you uploaded are completely native to their size on the disc, so they're the better of the rips. I'll put yours in the individual card articles. GrislyGrizzly 18:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) New site background Good call on getting in touch with JoePlay. He has approved us for help, and asked for a large image to be used. Since it was your idea to begin with, did you have anything in mind? A search for "killer is dead wallpaper" brings up this, which I think might work, but let me know if you have something better/more suitable.SpongeBathBill (talk) 07:16, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking maybe this one? http://images.eurogamer.net/2012/articles//a/1/5/4/9/8/4/2/Q8XAy6K.jpg.jpg Looks nice and stylish. Don't know if it's quite big enough though. If it isn't, JoePlay should use your image. Oven Man (talk) 09:38, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Hey sorry I didn't get back to you soon enough. A Killer Is Dead wallpaper was a good idea. I've just had a feverishly busy life at home, so I haven't had a lot of chances to help with Suda51 Wiki. I'll do my best for the time being though, with Killer days from release and all. GrislyGrizzly (talk) 21:35, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Watermarking? Hey, I thought I would discuss this with you before moving ahead because you're pretty much as active here as I am. Wikis are tough to trace original authors because contributions just get lost in the sea of edits that happen over the years. I accept that here, but I've seen almost entire articles written by me personally on Wikipedia and it's pretty infuriating. I write in-depth coverage for this website because this is the sort of space where we can do that, and it's offensive to think that my efforts to explain things in my own words are in vain and that here at Suda51 Wiki we're just copypasting from a more recognizable website. That is the logic behind my proposal. When I get a chance I'm going to scan the NTSC-J copies of Grasshopper's games. I've never seen high-resolution copies of what is inside these Japanese cases on the Internet, so for Suda51 Wiki to host these images is a pretty big deal. I don't want to miss that opportunity by seeing the scans I publish here reuploaded to two-dozen websites a year from now, so I'm thinking about applying a transparent watermark somewhere on each image. On one hand it goes against what I believe about giving Grasshopper fans a candid look at every video game and exploration of every imaginable element of what goes on in each game (I mean I found the Wayne's World soundtrack in Travis' motel room. Tell me who else uploaded that screenshot!), but on the other hand watermarks could help people identify our website easier whenever others repost our scans. It could help bring in visitors. I'm just tired of getting ripped off. I need to know that everyone will know that we aim to post exclusive material, and it's hard to justify that with our writing when people know how to use Ctrl+C. This will need to be different. GrislyGrizzly (talk) 11:47, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :I dunno, I was kinda secretly pleased to see Wikipedia's killer7 article clearly use some of the information from our pages (when it was the featured article for July 7 last year). Having said that, I can see where you're coming from - it's a bit galling to put in the time and effort and then not be properly credited, I guess. Have you seen a lot of cases where stuff from here is being passed off as somebody else's work, then? :As for watermarks, I'm not sure how you'd go about it - a lot of the stuff I've posted includes textures taken directly from the discs, so you probably shouldn't watermark those. Personally, I like to have the most accurate, faithful versions of concept art/screenshots/whatever that I can find, so it always bugs me when I see annoying watermarks on screenshots from fansites. I can't really think of any other wiki that actually does watermark stuff, off the top of my head... :By the way, over the summer I unearthed a whole bunch of unused killer7 maps. I'm going to be doing a page for it all on TCRF (and then another one for here as well, hopefully with other 'unused material'/'development' pages for other GHM games), but the codes I used were discovered by a guy named Ralf from GSCentral. Plus, a guy from the Paradise Hotel 51 forums named Sal4 actually posted his findings before I could publish mine (that's what I get for procrastinating), so I don't really feel like I could justify watermarking stuff in this instance that, technically, other people have assisted in discovering. If you want to take a look at some of the stuff I've found, it's over on http://culturalexchangebarandgrill.tumblr.com/ :Oven Man (talk) 10:55, October 5, 2013 (UTC)